


Conveniently

by bulldog0701



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldog0701/pseuds/bulldog0701
Summary: Harry thinks he has a way out of the tournament





	Conveniently

Harry had been brought into the room off of the great hall after his name was spat out of the goblet of fire. He was sat in a corner, lost in shock and thought about how to get out of this. But he had already been told that his name coming out of the goblet was a binding contract. His name. His stupid, famous name that always got him into trouble.

If only he had a different name.

Harrys head snapped up and he whipped his eyes around to find Dumbledore and Snape huddled together and whispering. Probably about him. It was always about him when things like this happened

Snape looked up to sneer at him, but there was a slight shine of hopelessness hidden deep in his eyes. For some reason, it seemed like the sneer was just a mask and for the first time ever, Harry wondered about Snapes true intentions. If his idea was ever going to work, Snape would have to be willing to help Harry.

Harry stood up and marched his way over to them. If he was lucky, he could get them to agree to a small private conversation.

“Professors? I was wondering if I could talk to you. In private?” Harry looked between the two men and when Snape sighed and began to walk away as if to leave the Dumbledore and him alone, Harry called out to him. “You too, Sir!” Snape turned back and seemed a little shocked, but came back anyway. “Could one of you cast a silencing spell or something? I don't want the other's to hear any of this.”

Snape cast a spell Harry didn’t recognize, but suddenly, all the conversation that had been going on sounded muffled and Harry couldn’t understand any of it.

“You can speak easy now, Harry. Severus’ spell will keep this talk safe.”

Harry nodded and looked at Snape again” I know this is going to sound crazy, Sir, and I know you don't like me very much at all, but if you could just hear me out? If you don't agree to what I have to say, I will leave it be, but I figured it was an idea worth sharing?”

Snape nodded.

“Okay. I was sitting over there, just lost in thought and I realised something. Crouch said that it was a binding contract because the name Harry Potter came out of the goblet, right? But what if I changed my name and into something else? Like, a new last name. We wouldn’t tell anyone until after it happens, cuz I have a feeling they will try and stop it from happening to make me compete, but say, if I was adopted?” Harry was looking at Dumbledore for most of what he was saying but as soon as he got close to mentioning being adopted, he looked to Snape, the looked down at the ground.

Dumbedore had a thoughtful look on his face and seemed to be thinking about the merit of the idea while Snape was looking wide eyed and just slightly slack jawed at Harry. He knew by the way the boy was acting and the fact that Harry had asked him specifically to be there what he had meant. And he didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Potter? Am understanding what you mean? You intend for me to adopt you? I would have imagined you would rather anyone but me to be your guardian.”

Harry looked up a little from where his gaze had been stuck on a worn down floor board. “Well, Sir, I don’t actually dislike you as much as you would believe. Over the past few years, I’ve picked up on how you’ve taken every chance you can to protect me. First with my broom that first quidditch game then when Remus had forgotten his potion. I don’t know why you protect me, but I am grateful to you all the same. And any other person would either be unqualified to keep me out of trouble or s otherwise unable to provide for me. Please Sir.”

“Well, Severus, I think it’s a great idea. It would get Harry out of the tournament and I know he is extremely unhappy with his current living situation. Plus, you two could use this chance to get over your prejudices against each other. Learn to see behind the masks. Yes, I think it is very much a good idea.”

Snape had multiple different emotions warring for dominance on his face. Shock, wonder, uncomfortability. Harry couldn’t tell what the man was thinking, but it didn’t take long for him to close off and become as blank as ever.

“Very well, Mr. Potter. But no one can know about it. Not even Mr Weasley or Ms Granger. If anyone found out, it could put both of us in serious danger. Is that understood?”

Harry nodded very fast and said “Yes Sir. Understood.”

And from that moment on, Harry was finally content with how his life was going. He was right and didn’t have to compete in the tournament, even if nobody ever figured out how he was abl to get out of it. And while Severus and Harry were never hugs and cuddles, they grew to respect and care for each other a great deal, meeting up once a week to talk about anything.

When the war ended, Harry was finally able to tell everyone that he had been adopted without endangering them and while it took a while for Ron to come around to keeping his mouth shut around the dour man, Harry was happy. And s was Severus, though would rarely say so to anyone. Especially the ‘twinkly eyed old man’ who had helped him make his decision.


End file.
